The present invention pertains to an exercise device for exercising pectoral and abdominal muscles. Presently, various types of exercise machines are available for different portions of the human anatomy such as the hip, thigh, buttocks and abdominal muscles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,535 issued to Gvoich discloses a multipurpose thigh/hip/abdominal exerciser comprising a pair of side members each having a concave surface adapted to engage one of thighs of a user. Each of the side members are supported by a corresponding frame and attached to a resilient member that urges the side member toward the open side of the concave surface. The frames can be affixed in several orientations. While perhaps effective in providing exercise for a human abdomen, hip and thigh, this exercise apparatus is complex for users who have to be familiar with various orientations of the frames.
People who exercise desire equipment that does not require large space, is easy to move to a different location, can be used to exercise various muscles, is easy to use, and is not expensive because of the complexities of manufacture.
Accordingly, the present invention takes into account the aforementioned desired features associated with exercise machines.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus for toning and/or building abdomen and pectoral muscles and yet not complex to manufacture.
It is the object of the present invention to effectively and conveniently provide abdominal and pectoral muscles exercises for the human anatomy in the same equipment.
It is also the object of the present invention to provide an abdomen and pectoral muscles exercise device that is simple for a user to operate.
It is a further object to provide an abdominal and pectoral muscles exercise device that is easily movable from one location to another.
It is still the object of this invention to provide an exercise device which allows a user to exercise the pectoral and abdominal muscles with little risk of injury, because no additional weights are used. Resistance is provided by the user's own body weight.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be recognized when the following description is considered along with the drawings.